1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As a thin film transistor panel in a liquid crystal display device, an active matrix type thin film transistor panel has been known. In the active matrix type thin film transistor panel, numerous scanning lines and numerous data lines are formed on a substrate in a manner of extending in directions in which the scanning lines and the data lines are perpendicular to each other. In each region enclosed by a couple of scanning lines and a couple of data lines, a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor as a switching element are formed. Each pixel electrode is connected to a corresponding scanning line and a corresponding data line through a thin film transistor. Thus, display pixels are formed in a matrix. Moreover, JP 2003-50405A discloses a method of reducing manufacturing processes by applying a transparent material such as zinc oxide or the like onto a semiconductor layer of a thin film transistor to integrally form the semiconductor layer and a transparent pixel electrode with the same material. In this case, the pixel electrode is made of a semiconductor material including impurities, and is formed on the same layer as that of the semiconductor thin film of the thin film transistor in the manner of being connected to the semiconductor thin film. The gate electrode of the thin film transistor and the scanning line connected to the gate electrode are formed with an aluminum alloy.
Because the gate electrode of a thin film transistor in the conventional thin film transistor panel is formed with the aluminum alloy, namely a light blocking electroconductive material, the portion of the gate electrode does not contribute to the opening ratio of the pixel, and consequently the conventional thin film transistor panel has a problem in which the opening ratio is small.